Doof's Drive
This is episode 6 of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! In it, Doof explains to Perry how he became evil. Also, Mom explains how she became Lindana. Plot Phineas ran along a road towards their house, away from a monster, but just as he got there, Ferb came out and pushed him! But just when the monster was about to eat him, Phineas woke up. It was all a dream! (Phineas): You'll never guess the dream I had, Ferb. (Ferb): Actually, I... (Candace): I'm watching you two. You aren't vandalizing this hotel with your crazy gadgets on my watch! They were on a vacation to England, and they were staying at a hotel for the night before they got to their grandparents' house. (Phineas): Actually, when Ferb and I planned our summer, we accidentally skipped today. We have nothing planned. (Candace): Phew! I'm still watching you, though! (Mom): Ferb's friend here, Emily, is vacationing at her grandparents' house for the week, too. She's right around the block. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was on vacation, too! And Perry had to stop him. Dooby dabby doo ba! Dooby dabby doo ba! (Monogram): Hello, Agent P. Today, I'm joining Inspector Initials, and you're joining Agent 00-0 again. Now, go foil Doofenshmirtz's unknown plan! Dooby dabby doo ba! Dooby dabby duh! The Hotel Where Doof is Staying! (Doof): Ah, Perry the Platypus. 00-0 comes in, but late. (Doof): And 00-0 again. Looks like the second time I'm fighting... 000P! Ha ha ha! That's so funny! (00-0): What's so funny? Agent P, is he always like this? (Perry): Growly noise thingy. (00-0): I thought so! (Doof): Anywho, I have rebuilt the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator! I will fire it at an unsuspecting London, then move on to Scotland, the rest of the UK, then Ireland, Belgium, France, Germany, and all of Europe! Then Asia, Africa, North and South America, then Australia, then the world! I'll leave out Antarctica due to problems explained in a backstory that'll take too long. Where was I? Oh, yeah. And nothing can stop me! This all started when I thought about what turned me evil. (00-0): Not another backstory! (Doof): Quiet, you! Anyway, when I graduated high school, I didn't go to college. I started "hanging" with bad friends. But they were more than that... Flashback... (Spike, the leader): Doofy, you've been hangin' with us for a while, pullin' pranks on people. But that was warming up! We've put off a big job to get you ready so you don't ruin it. We're gonna rob the Drusselstein Bank! (Doof): What? Then again, life is easier with you. I don't have to get a job, I don't have to work hard, this is awesome, but I guess this is too much. (Spike): Oh, yeah? Well eat this, literally! He shoved a pill into his mouth. It was a low dosage of an evil drug. (Doof): Now that I had that pill, I think it's a pretty good idea! They robbed the bank, but got caught. (Officer): Well, what do we have here? It looks like I stumbled upon the biggest gang in town, with a new member. Just then, Spike and the higher-up members transformed into aliens that looked like Mitch. (Officer): Holy doonkelberry pie! (Into walkie-talkie:) The Big Gang leader just transformed into a monster! Send backu... Spike zapped the cop with a laser that vaporized him! Later, the cops and SWAT Team managed to subdue them, then destroyed the monster ones, except for Spike. They locked him up in an indestructible jail cell, then sent the other members to court. The jury found them guilty. They brought the members to an assembly where they tortured Spike until he talked. (Spike): Okay, okay! I'll talk! Me and the others came from a planet to Earth to destroy its people by luring them into a gang. But we forgot our goals and kept the gang. This was a plan to destroy the galaxy from the beginning! For some reason, Doof's pill made him go completely evil. Once he and the others were released, he started Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, and here we are! Now back to our story. (Doof): I was fighting you ever since. Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... (Phineas): Mom, how did you become Lindana? (Mom): Well, it was all just a basic idea. But I won a sweepstakes and got to perform once. Then Huge-O-Records came and offered me the option of a one-hit wonder. That's how I became Lindana. But I threw a diva tantrum and quit. Later, I sung at a reunion concert, then never sung again. (Phineas): Wow. That was the shortest thing we've ever done. Anyway, let's get going to Grandma and Grandpa's house! Meanwhile... (Doof): Let's fire up the ray! (Perry): Growly noise thingy. Perry jumped, set the ray to Self-Destruct mode, and escaped with 00-0. (Doof): Curse you, Perry the Platypus! KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!! THE END. ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: The World's Most Boring Field Trip. Succeeded by: Ultimate Power, Part 1''. Category:Fanon Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Dialogue Category:Stories Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Specials